


Paris Fashion Week aka A Disastrous Start

by beeswaxing



Series: Ice [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Children, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: Paris Fashion Week? Check. Random photography program he’s doing as a favour? Check. Family in tow? Check. No, wait…he’s missing a couple…
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Series: Ice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Paris Fashion Week aka A Disastrous Start

“You need to go first? They can’t delay the show just for you since several other celebrities are involved.”

“They probably would if I asked,” comes the flippant reply as the brunette rock star stares down at his sleeping son.

The taller man shakes his head. “But you won’t ask,” the Anyang Halla captain and CEO of F4 Management, the company that manages all of his husband’s work affairs, whispers firmly, dropping his arm from his spouse’s shoulders to his waist and squeezing his side. “Come on, he’s fine. Let’s talk outside.”

Hero Jaejoong takes a last look at their sleeping son, taking in the sweaty brow and the ruddy cheeks and the slight wheeze in his breathing, the little boy frowning in his sleep as if he knows his parents are arguing, marring his otherwise angelic looking countenance, allowing the younger man to guide him out of the bedroom.

Once the door to their son’s room is closed, Jaejoong whirls around and glares at his husband. “I am not leaving him.”

“Jae, be reasonable,” Yunho starts, linking their fingers together and tugging the older man away from the door. “I know you’re worried since this is the first time he’s been properly sick but you heard the doctor. It’s just a cold. He’s not used to being ill so he’s been acting up. A little early to have _man-flu_ if you ask me, but I can deal with it since I know exactly how he feels.” He can feel Jaejoong tensing next to him and he rubs the small of the man’s back to soothe him as he directs them both to the kitchen. “He’s just feeling sorry for himself, that’s why the tantrums. Remember how I get when I’m sick? It’s like the world is ending.”

“I don’t want to go,” Hero’s voice is low and unhappy, pulling away from his husband to make himself a strong drink. “I know next to sweet fuck all about photography. Look at me,” he points to his face, a little bemused when Yunho does indeed stare at his face. “This face is supposed to be in front of the camera, not behind it.”

Yunho rolls his eyes and perches on a bar stool by the breakfast counter. “Still as narcissistic as ever. Yes, you’re the most beautiful man in South Korea _and_ Japan. Yes, I know there are countless polls and magazine covers that have all but given you your Prince complex, but you’re what? Thirty four now? Almost thirty-five? I think you might want to consider branching out from just your face,” he smiles sweetly, amused at the growing annoyance on the other man’s face though he knows the man isn’t actually angry. It was the rock star himself who admitted a few months ago that he can’t bank on his looks forever though his talent may last and had asked Yunho to help him look for other side projects to see if he might be interested in other things. “Give over, Jae. Even if you wanted to stay, I won’t let you, so stop fighting me on this.”

“Are you not letting me as my husband or my boss?”

“Both.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I do know your asshole rather well. Do you want to limp for this afternoon’s practice, _babe_?” Hero’s voice is like shards of ice as he rubs the condensation on the bottle of beer he pulled from the fridge, deciding at the last minute against something stronger. He picks up the green bottle and eyes it thoughtfully, rotating it in his hand. “This looks like a rather good size.”

Yunho lets out a sharp bark of laughter, shaking his head as he grins at the older man. “You know what? If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll take one for the team if you get on that plane tonight without a whisper of a complaint.” He smirks at his husband’s brief flash of surprise and is more than amused to see Jaejoong examining the bottle a little closer. “NOT with that bottle, because I’m not quite that insane, but you can do whatever else you want and I’ll be good to you if you’re good for me now.” His knowing smirk widens. “You know, Paris is the city of love. We could christen it somewhere…”

“Aren’t we too old to be bribing each other with sex?”

The Anyang Halla captain scoffs, hopping off the stool to go round the counter and snag the shorter man in his arms. “Old? Me? Who got named MVP four years in a row while juggling managing the affairs of a _very_ difficult yet highly sought after rock star who doesn’t seem to understand that a five Dome tour takes a lot of planning rather than a _hey baby I wanna do a Dome tour next month_ , plus making sure our two kids are well-adjusted and in school and are not growing up to turn into little hellions like their daddy?”

“Who’s the one with the big head now?”

The younger man snickers and rubs his crotch against the other man. “Really? You wanna play that game too?”

“Why play when I know I’m gonna lose?” Jaejoong leans in to nip at his husband’s full bottom lip, palming the other man’s crotch and squeezing hard. “Now stop being a jackass and fuck me before he wakes up.”

“You’re still getting on that plane tonight, Jae.”

“Fuck you.”

“In Paris.”

—

He knew this was a bad idea. He just knew it. He never travels without Yunho and now everything that could possibly go wrong has.

First, the lost luggage. He’s travelling first class so how the fuck did the airline lose the pink MCM suitcase is beyond him. It’s not like they had any fucking stopovers. Everything that is near and dear were in that bag and someone’s head is going to fucking roll for the mess.

Then, of fucking course, YunJae got somehow left behind. He reminded her several times, and each time she said yes daddy, yes daddy, yes daddy, while trying to work out the new puzzle she had been given, that when they left the house that night, all the yes daddys in the world are not going to fly YunJae halfway around the world to comfort the tearful eight year old.

And to make matters worse, the useless fucking show producers or whatever the hell you want to call them didn’t make the correct booking, and he’d been given a _room_ instead of a suite adjoined to another room for the children are both used to sleeping apart from their parents, preferring it even, for the adults are too noisy for a good night’s sleep.

How the fuck does one screw that one up when they always travel together? Yunho even made sure it’s a condition in every contract that Hero signs, or that he signs on his behalf.

Holding his tearful daughter’s hand, he had absolutely lost it in the hotel lobby, saying to the producers, in not so many non-profanity laden words, that they had better find him a hotel suite in the next half hour otherwise they will be sued for breach of contract and emotional distress.

But of fucking course it’s Paris Fashion Week and everything is booked solid. There will be an available suite in two days, but until then, he’s stuck with his _room_.

Just fucking perfect.

If not for Gunhee, his friend and former stylist who’d managed to calm him down, and the fact that his daughter had cried herself to sleep in his lap, he would have continued to give the whole world hell.

He pinches his nose, a habit he’d picked up from Yunho, before taking a fortifying breath.

Turning to his friend who had kept him company long after everyone had ran for cover, he speaks quietly. “Has the airline called?”

“No,” the man shakes his head, feeling sorry for the little girl as he strokes her soft hair. He knows Hero is more upset over the fact that his daughter is upset than for any other reason. The suitcase was hers and she always travels with certain personal items; a framed photo of her late mother Jessica Jung and her daddy taken a very long time ago, a framed photo of herself and her brother on their third day in South Korea, both in the arms of their parents, and a framed photo of her sitting on her appa’s shoulders, the man holding his hockey stick up triumphantly, her white dress a little bloody from the cut to his temple in an absolutely brutal final match of the 2015 season, and her daddy wearing his own skates, holding on to her appa’s other arm with a proud smile and carrying JD who had a matching toothy grin.

The photos may be replaceable for there are soft copies and easily reprinted.

But the frames are not. Nana had painstakingly decorated the plain frames over the years, her parents helping out when asked, with even input from JD in the form of a hand print or two here and there, that it would be impossible to replicate.

Why she carries them around with her, no one knows, and no one has ever asked, but carry them she does whenever she leaves the country.

And now they’re gone.

“Are the rest of our things in the room?” Jaejoong asks his friend, seeing the pity on the man’s face as he strokes his daughter’s hair. All of them, including his children, get their hair done at Gunhee’s salon, but not needing an actual stylist anymore since Yunho doesn’t really care how Hero goes out, as long as he’s clothed, he’s basically been his own stylist since moving to F4 Management.

“I followed the bellboy up and tipped him. It’s all fine. The room is pretty big…” the man stops talking at the look the rock star gives him. Friend or no friend, Hero can send both veteran athletes and board executives running for cover with just one look. It’s a very well honed combination of icy disinterest at whatever the person is saying, and an unspoken threat in the diamond hardness of his eyes that bad things can and will happen to the speaker if they don’t shut the fuck up.

The only one who is completely immune to that look is his husband, and to some extent, his mother-in-law. Gunhee has witnessed the ice hockey captain straight up laugh in the face of that look, and then smirk and taunt the singer even more. God only knows what happens in their bedroom because Hero Jaejoong can get pretty riled up when he doesn’t get his way.

Jaejoong groans quietly as he stands, his legs half dead.

“Daddy?” a small voice murmurs sleepily.

“Shhhhh sweetie. It’s ok. We’re going to our room now.”

“Sleep with you?” she asks, burrowing her face against her daddy’s fragrant neck and inhaling the familiar scent. A scent that drives her other parent crazy, simply makes her feel warm and loved. “I don’t want to sleep alone without YunJae.”

“Yes, you can sleep with me in the big bed.”

“K…love you.”

“Love you too, baby doll.”

—

Jaejoong is thankful that his daughter was too sleepy to undress herself because once she remembers her suitcase is missing, he’s going to have to deal with another tantrum to rival the one at the airport already. His normally quiet little girl turned into a wailing banshee in the blink of an eye. Not that he can blame her of course.

Finally settling himself into bed on his side, Hyuna sprawled out on Yunho’s side of the bed, snoring away like no little girl should, but it’s endearing as heck to the rock star for she sleeps exactly like her appa. He dressed her in a team tee-jersey and she looks extra cute wearing the Jung number 9. He had asked for the rest of the day off and the producers had been more than happy to acquiesce after the disaster in the hotel. It’s not actually night yet but Hyuna is clearly exhausted and unused to the time difference so he lets her sleep. He just hopes she doesn’t wake at 1am looking for Yunho as she used to do as a toddler because then nothing will soothe her except his husband himself.

Both kids are a little peculiar that way. They don’t actually have a preference for either parent that neither he nor Yunho can discern, but when they are upset, they always have only one parent in mind for whatever reason. Sometimes it’s Jaejoong and sometimes it’s Yunho and there is almost nothing the _wrong_ parent can do to soothe the upset child who usually gets even more upset at being presented with the wrong man.

His parents and parents-in-law are also mystified.

Changmin just reckons they’re just being contrary. Jihye is of the same mind, telling the two men that the children only want the one who isn’t there, an observation which is actually probably about eighty percent accurate.

The couple only recently got married after Yunho threatened his goaltender with a swap with Nippon Cranes if he doesn’t make an honest woman out of his only sister. That Jaejoong threatened emasculation in the very next breath probably helped push matters along. Jihye is currently working at F4 Management with her brother, responsible for the image development of all their current stars as well as a mentor of sorts to the new trainees. She has no input on Hero Jaejoong though her brother-in-law does ask for her advice every now and again. She also plays referee when the CEO and their biggest star butt heads in the office, and then hightails out of there screaming for her mother when somehow the fight turns carnal and neither actually care too much that she’s still in the room. Jihye is still a well-loved brat about to get a brat of her own in about five months, the new addition just narrowly missing the cutoff of being labelled a bastard as Jaejoong had pointed out, and damn near got punched by Max Changmin for that distinctly unhelpful and tactless observation made in front of the entire Anyang Halla team.

Han Geng and Kangin are in their final season, both of them deciding to retire at the same time while staying on as consultants to help Coach Kim train Assassin II and Destroyer II though in Kangin’s own words, no one is going to be as good as them. Yunho had smacked him up the back of the head then, hyung or no hyung, he better make sure he tries to make his successor better than he was. Their relationship is still one of those ambiguous ones, where even their teammates are constantly speculating _are they or aren’t they_ and no matter how deep in his cups Kangin gets, the answer still cannot be coaxed from him.

Micky and Xiah had taken a season off, with the blessings of both their coach and captain, to enjoy their newly wedded bliss, but after less than two months away, Junsu had returned first, aggravated beyond belief and asked to be put back on the squad. His countenance meant no one but Yunho asked, and the full story came tumbling out. The rather casanova-like Micky had forgotten that Junsu was still onshore in Hawaii, too busy entertaining the myriad of attentive males and females alike in an impromptu display on the luxury cruise liner’s indoor ice skating rink. Seeing as the couple were never apart in the last three weeks, the captain had pulled anchor and departed, leaving Junsu stranded without anything except for his passport and a few dollars.

Too embarrassed to call for help, the hardworking player had basically hitched his way home, working his way from Hawaii back to South Korea with quite literally nothing to his name. The experience had hardened the easygoing best friend of the Anyang Halla captain, changing him, making him a little mercenary in some ways, though Yunho had commented that it gave Xiah an edge on the ice, and a little less of a pushover in real life. Hero had seen it as a positive change for he felt that the old Xiah was a little too unbalanced in the nice department.

Micky had turned up two weeks later, utterly woebegone and begging his husband for forgiveness. He too had been too embarrassed to call for help though he had a healthy helping of guilt added to it. He had literally circumnavigated the globe, backtracking and trying to figure out where Junsu had gone, only to return home empty handed to ask Jung Yunho as _that_ Jung Yunho to help him find his husband with all the resources that he has, only to discover Junsu playing like a demon on the ice, taking out his fury on the other players regardless of his short hiatus.

The couple had been living apart for awhile since his return, Micky living with Coach Kim. Willing to pay the penance for as long as it takes, he had been given a piece of Hero’s mind one fine day on the ice when the singer came to visit his husband.

_“If Junsu were me, he would have divorced you in a heartbeat. What the fuck were you thinking? It was your honeymoon! The fact that he hasn’t means he thinks there’s some redemption in you though I really don’t see you trying at all. Have you grovelled enough today? Did you kiss his skates before he got on the ice? Did you lay your body on the line for him in the last game?”_

Micky seems to have taken that last bit to heart, for the very next game, he had indeed intercepted a brutal double check aimed for Xiah and had ended up with a concussion and a broken arm, and for the first time, the Anyang Halla A team had the dubious honour of seeing Xiah Junsu yelling at Hero Jaejoong and threatening to break his hockey stick over his stupid head for putting stupid fucking ideas into his already stupid husband’s head.

At the end of the tirade, Junsu had burst into tears, telling Yunho it’s too hard to stay mad. He wants to stay mad at Yoochunnie. He wants so badly to hold onto his anger but he loves his stupid husband far more than he wants to stay angry. Coach Kim takes them both out for the rest of the season, telling them to sort their marriage out before they return.

Both are currently still attending training even though they’re not playing in the actual games, and Junsu has also moved in with the Kims, the couple occupying what once was Hero Jaejoong’s bedroom, making Mrs Kim extremely happy at having two boys to fuss over.

—

“I’m not going.”

“Hyuna, be reasonable. I can’t leave you alone here, and I’m under contract. They already gave me the day off yesterday but I have to work today. Your appa will be mad at me if I break my contract.”

The little girl folds her arms crossly, glaring at her daddy. “Didn’t they break the contract first when they gave us the wrong room yesterday?”

“Two wrongs don’t make a right,” Hero Jaejoong suppresses the urge to chuck his daughter under the chin for that observation. What Would Yunho Do? Yunho would not chuck her under her chin and ruffle her hair for saying something like that.

“I don’t want to go. I have nothing to wear. I can’t go out in your jersey,” she holds out her arms and glares meaningfully down her body. “I am also in mourning so please get me something black to wear.”

“Mourning?”

“The loss of my suitcase.”

“Oh…” Jaejoong stares after his daughter who has just walked away from him in a huff. There aren’t very many places to go in their room so she heads back to bed, pulling the covers over her head in silent protest.

The singer stares at the lump in the middle of the large bed, a little nonplussed and unsure what exactly it is he should do next. Parenting comes naturally to Yunho, who had to parent his overgrown team, and while Jaejoong knows he’s also good at it himself, he hasn’t quite mastered the unpredictableness of being a parent. Not even after over four years.

Well, he honestly prefers Hyuna be a snarky kid mourning over her suitcase like some Korean Wednesday Addams than the screaming monster from the airport. He can deal with snarky.

A phone call interrupts his reverie.

“Gunhee? Can you tell them I’ll be running late. Hyuna doesn’t want to come with me.”

“Would modelling tempt her?”

Jaejoong’s brow furrows. “What do you mean?”

“Some of the photographers were at the hotel yesterday and saw her. They’d like for her to model this week if you’re ok with it.”

“Is there a contract?”

“I’m bringing it up to you now if the coast is clear.”

“You’re safe, come on up.”

—

“I wanted to wear black, but I didn’t want this.” Hyung whispers out of the corner of her mouth. “And I’m not going to smile because _I am in mourning_.”

Since Hero had already warned the photographers about his daughter in mourning, and a few understanding chuckles later, it really didn’t matter if Hyuna smiled or not.

“Hyuna,” Jaejoong squats down till he is eye level with his daughter. “You’re old enough to know you can’t have everything you want. The contract is signed with F4 and your appa is the CEO. Please don’t disappoint him when you know very well that your missing suitcase is not his fault. If you need to punish someone, get angry with the airline, or get angry with me for approving the contract, but your father is innocent.”

The little girl stares at her daddy steadily in silence. Largely a quiet little girl, her younger brother the more boisterous of the two of them, she absorbs everything like a sponge. She turns to look down at her daddy’s hands, one holding a camera and the other holding her hand. She’s never seen him with a camera, only seen cameras pointed at him so it’s a little strange.

However there is one other thing that is strange.

“Why are you wearing two of them?” she asks, pointing to the Cartier Love bracelets.

“I’ll take them off when your father and brother are with us.”

“Do you have one for me?”

“Of course,” Jaejoong leans forward to kiss his daughter on the nose. “I have one for each of you. When you’re not with me, I wear it.”

“Have you ever worn all three?”

“Never.”

—

“Appa!” the self-proclaimed in mourning little girl shrieks, finding her first smile of the day as she tears across the hotel foyer. She had been exceedingly put upon when she discovered her last two dresses would be white. Wholly uncooperative at the previous change, insisting that she keep her black beret on, Hyuna had literally sulked through the whole shoot. The models and photographers seem unperturbed, though Jaejoong is getting a little tired at the drama, jet lag finally hitting him. He never sleeps well for the first couple of days, and sharing a bed with his daughter rather than husband had been difficult to say the least for Hyuna sleeps like a fish out of water. He had woken up with her foot lodged against his throat, the girl lying face down and drooling against his hip.

He had barely survived the last silent tantrum of the day, the little girl begrudgingly putting on the cat’s ear headband because it reminds her of YunJae which made absolutely no sense to him but there you go.

Jaejoong straightens, eyes searching, and it is easy to find the handsome captain of Anyang Halla in his trendy suit well befitting a CEO, carrying a sleepy five year old boy over his shoulder, the little boy in turn carrying something rather precious to his sister.

“YunJae!”

Anyone watching could be forgiven for thinking she was calling her brother for she had slammed into her father’s waiting arms and starting kissing her little brother enthusiastically.

“Nana…” the little boy growls trying to hide his face in his father’s neck while avoiding his sister’s kisses. “Take it, take it!” he holds out the item he had been looking after.

And take it she does, hugging the squishy elephant soft toy she’s had since their first trip overseas to Thailand. The red elephant had been almost half her size back then and she had flatly refused to part with it. It had remained nameless for a couple of years, Hyuna finally deciding to call it a portmanteau of her parents’ names when she turned six. Yunho had been incredibly amused that she chose YunJae instead of JaeHo and his older husband had proceeded to spend the rest of the week reminding him that it is most definitely JaeHo at least enough times to warrant a consideration.

Jaejoong’s eyes are shiny with exhaustion and relief and Yunho can see it as he lifts his daughter in his other arm, carrying both children easily even though they’re much too big to be carted about like that. Leaning forward to kiss the singer, he keeps it sweet and lingering, speaking against the other man’s soft pout.

“Tough day?”

“We are raising Wednesday Addams.”

“Who is Wednesday Addams?” JD asks, poking his daddy’s cheek. He’s used to seeing his parents kissing…a lot so it doesn’t bother him. Not yet anyway.

“Your sister.”

“My name is Jung Hyuna not Wednesday Addams.”

Yunho starts laughing, kissing his pouting daughter, Jaejoong kissing their son. He passes the still mildly ailing little boy to his daddy, and the couple walk to the front desk together hand in hand.

“I’ve got some bad news for you, babe.”

“What bad news?” Yunho looks from his husband to the smiling front desk clerk.

Jaejoong gestures to the lady. “She’s got some bad news for you.”

The blond clerk keeps smiling, knowing exactly what the singer is referring to. She was on duty yesterday when he had an epic meltdown over the mistake in his rooms. She knows him of course, because who doesn’t? Hero Jaejoong is globally known, not only for his looks and his talent, but also for his philanthropy. His name is almost as resonant as Bob Geldof’s is with Live Aid, though Hero doesn’t stick to one cause or charity. It is pretty much free publicity for him, performing at charity concerts the world over for causes from women’s rights to access to clean water. If his schedule allows it and his family is able to accompany him, Hero Jaejoong will turn up and rock your world.

Quite literally.

He has performed in over thirty charity concerts in the last four years, all in different parts of the world, and the audience love him. A taste of three to five songs turns into a buy-all-the-CDs-you-can-get and thus Hero Jaejoong is arguably even more popular than he used to be when he was promoting actively. With a family to raise, these are basically his only public appearances outside his concerts and his husband’s ice hockey games, and the world loves him for it.

His reputation precedes him of course, and she had already forewarned the manager of the possible impending blowout when she realised he’d been placed in a room instead of a suite. A few strings pulled here and there have resulted in her now standing facing her idol’s very handsome husband, to give him the _bad_ news.

“The Presidential Suite is now ready. We have taken the liberty of moving your things this afternoon, and trust that this should make up for the unfortunate mistake upon your arrival yesterday.”

Yunho stares at the lady who is trying her damnedest not to turn her polite smile into a smirk, before he turns to his husband.

“Jae…what did you do now?”


End file.
